MI High: Time Trouble
by Dynamite-Dreams
Summary: Carrie, Oscar and Rose are about to set off on a new mission - now SKUL are armed with a device that could save or destroy the world. The spies will be tested like they've never been tested before, but can they work under the pressure?


"Oscar Cole!" Mrs King screeched from the front of the classroom. Oscar kept his head down. Maybe, if he didn't respond it would look like he was too interested in his work to look up, Oscar was actually _interested,_ just not in the lesson that Mrs King was teaching. He was interested in the magazine that was hidden under his geography book… He heard the _clip clop _of Mrs King's high- heeled shoes, coming closer and closer… _Oh God, I'm in for it this time, _he thought.

"Oscar!" she barked again, she was right at his ear now. "Just to prove you were listening just now, what is it that we've been talking about for the last 10 minutes?" She asked a smile on her face. She knew only too well what Oscar had been doing. She continued to look at him disapprovingly. Oscar racked his brain, what _had_ they been talking about? He looked frantically around the class: there were looks of pity, amusement, boredom and only one face looking interested- and that was Mrs King, so most probably _none_ of the class knew what she had just been talking about. Accept one person… Oscar's eyes raked the classroom for a girl with long, dark hair and large brown eyes, at last he saw her on the front row, naturally. He looked pleadingly at Rose Gupta for an answer. She caught him looking and rolled her eyes. She knew Oscar hadn't been listening, in fact she knew _everyone_ in the class hadn't been listening…accept for her. She sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled: Alternative Energy. Oscar sent her a grateful look. He looked up at Mrs King with and innocent expression on his face.

", Mrs King we've been talking about alternative energy for at least _fifteen _minutes now."

"See! I knew you hadn't been listening- WHAT?" Mrs King looked like she was going to explode. Carrie, at the back wondered if she should evacuate the class and make them all take cover just to be on the safe side, she was a spy, after all. But a sudden urgent vibrate in her pocket ended Carrie's line of thought. She pulled out a pencil from her pocket- the source of the vibration and put her hand up quickly. Mrs King went to turn away from Oscar to see what Carrie Stewart wanted when suddenly, simultaneously Oscar's and Rose's hands went up too! She looked round in astonishment. She had never taught such an interesting lesson that _three _children had questions for her! She was feeling very happy with herself, she forgot she was annoyed with Oscar at that moment and beamed with pride at her class of very bored looking sixteen-year-olds.

"Yes, Carrie?" She asked looking at the dark-skinned girl at the back of the classroom.

Carrie hesitated.

"Err, I forgot my pencil case," she muttered

Mrs King nodded, slightly disappointed and turned to look at Rose.

"Err I…forgot...my…tissues," she said quickly almost incoherently.

Mrs King nodded again and turned to look at Oscar, her final hopes resting on him.

"I err need the toilet," he said, and with that all three of them rose and walked quickly out of the classroom without looking back.

Once out of Mrs King's line of sight, the three children broke into a run. They sprinted wordlessly to the janitor's cupboard, each lost in their own thoughts. When they reached it they automatically looked left and right- to check if anyone happened to be out here. But nothing inhabited the lonely corridors of St. Hope's during lesson time that day. Satisfied that no one was there Carrie slid the light switch and put her thumb on the scanner. The device glowed green and the three children stepped into the supply closet.

"Yes, yes I understand, thank you" Frank London snapped his phone shut as the lift opened to reveal three people dressed in black from head to toe. Frank forced a smile onto his face as the three figures emerged from the lift.

"Agents," he said looking at Rose Gupta, Carrie Stewart and Oscar Cole. He nodded at each one of them. They each smiled in return. Then four single words wiped the grins of their faces.

"We're on red alert," he continued, he looked at the three spies all completely serious now. He pointed a remote at the state of the art computer system behind him.

"This is Justin Time" he said as the screen flashed on, the screen showed a man about 30. He had black hair and cold blue eyes, he was fairly small and ordinary looking- the kind of man that you would see on the street and never give a second glance, Rose thought. Frank carried on;

"He was captured several years ago for turning back time and changing things to the way he wanted them to be."

Carrie looked at her gadget master, bewildered.

"Turn back time?" She asked incredously.

"Yes, you see, Justin Time is an amazing inventor, so amazing that he invented time travel." He paused for a short moment, his eyes resting on each one of his team's faces. Then he continued.

"Justin Time won many awards for his achievements over the years, but alas power went to his head. He realised, well the grand master realised what could be done with this advantage. But Justin refused to work with the grand master _but _that gave Justin an idea. He decided he would go back in time and change history for his own benefit,"

Rose interrupted suddenly.

"Than how come there's no news reports, no articles, no televised recordings of his achievements?"

Frank looked at her.

"I was just getting to that- He realised he wouldn't be allowed to go back in time because of how he may alter history. In fact he was ordered by the prime minister to stop meddling with time. Justin was annoyed and he thought if he'd never told anyone about his time machine then he would have been able to do as he liked, work how he liked, make history as he liked…if only, he thought, there was a way to change his actions. Of course that's not hard when you have a machine that can take you anywhere and anytime in history and the future."

The three children looked like they were comprehending everything properly, so Frank continued.

"So, well I hope you can guess what happened next." Rose looked at her two accomplices who were struggling to figure out what happened next. Rose for the benefit of her friends, explained:

"He transported himself back in time to where and when he made the time machine, so that no one ever knew about it." Frank smiled at Rose fondly.

"Correct" He said

"Okay," Carrie said uncertainly,

"Now you've told us that, how does it make us on red alert?"

"Because," Frank explained

"He has fallen into the wrong hands, like I said before the grand master offered him to join SKUL, he refused the first time round, but he was now doubting his skills. So now he agreed to help the grand master."

"Are you saying that a man who has a fully operational device that can go anywhere and anyplace in the history and future of the world is working for SKUL?" Oscar asked fearfully, he almost wished he was back in the classroom with Mrs King shouting at him.

"Yes, Oscar, I'm saying SKUL is armed with a device that could save or destroy the world."


End file.
